The Prank
by Raven5679
Summary: A prank went too far. It wasn't a prank by Beastboy or Cyborg. That leaves 3 other titans. Who is it? Better then it sounds.


It was after defeating the brother hood of evil, when we returned home. we were all exaughted. we just wanted to sleep.  
I was about to leave when someone's arms went around my waist.  
"Come on rae we just got home. Don't go off to your room."Beast Boy said.  
"No thank you. I wanna read and meditate in peace." I know I sound snappy but I really need to meditate.  
"You leave me no choice." He said picking me up by the waist.  
He was six inches taller than me now.  
"BEAST BOY! CUT IT OUT! PUT ME DOWN!" I was really mad but at the same time I wanted to laugh.  
"OK...I'll put you down." he said with a devilious smile.  
He ran out of the common room, out the front door of the tower, right on to the beach. The others were right behind him.  
"You wanted to be put down." he said, "You never said where."  
He threw me right into the ocean. Even through the water I heard the others laugh. So I decided to get them back for it.  
I had a record of holding my breath for 3 minutes stright. I let out a few air bubbles then stopped and started swimming to the other side of the tower.  
When I surfaced, I heard them jumping into the the water and shouting 'raven'.  
Sure they'll be pissed with me later but its worth it.  
I made a portal stright to my room to get my camera. When I found it, i made a portal to the roof and started recording.  
"hey guys. This is raven, so remember I said i would prank the titans? Well if you dont thats fine. I found the perfect opportnity to do it. A few minutes ago Beast boy threw me ino the ocean. well i have a record of holding my breath under water for 3 minutes. so i swam to the back of the tower and left them looking for me. Check it out." I said zooming in on the titans looking for me in the bay.  
"Raven! WHERE ARE YOU!" robin yelled before diving back into the water.  
"FRIEND RAVEN! PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?!" Starfire yelled.  
"I'm scaning the water but i cant find her." Cyborg yelled.  
"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Beast boy yelled as he fell to his knees.  
"This isnt your fault beastboy." robin said as he resurfaced.  
"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! I THREW HER IN THERE! I HURT HER ALL THE TIME! AND IF SHES GONE I NEVER EVEN GOT THE CHANCE TO TELL HER THAT..."  
"What friend beastboy?" star asked.  
"That... I... lOVE HER." beastboy said getting tears into his eyes.  
"then we'll just have to search harder." robin said.  
They all jumped into the water, even cyborg.  
"I better hurry up and...and set this up right out side the tower where you can see the...results of what happens." I said holding back a sob.  
So i wouldnt get caught, i used my powers to set up the camera.  
When they resurfaced they were all sitting on the beach.  
"Beastboy you stay here. We'll keep looking." robin said obviously seeing how much he was in pain.  
They all jumped back in so i made my move. I quietly opened the door and stood a few steps behind beastboy.  
"I'm sorry Rae, I just couldnt tell you myself. I thought that if i told you I would ruin our friendship. I just need you to know that I really love you. since the day we met i knew i was bound to fall in love with you." Beastboy said right before he started to cry.  
I moved right behind him and went onto my knees and gave him a big tight hug. at that moment i started crying with beast boy.  
"I Heard eveything you said beastboy and you wouldnt ruin our friendship, you would just make it better because i LOVE you too. i have for a while now. I'm sorry if i hurt you. I shouldnt have done this to you. the others yeah but YOU I shouldnt have done it to. ALL IM SAYING IS IM SORRY! I LOVE YOU GARFIELD! PLEASE forgive me." I said hugging tighter.  
"I forgive you rae." He said turning around to hug me back.  
"Garfield...Look at me." i said pulling away from the hug.  
"I'm serious rave..." I cut him off by putting my lips on his.  
I had my hands cup his face. He put his arms around me to pull me closer.  
We heard the others resurface, but we just kept kissing.  
"I'm never gonna let any one hurt you, and I'm never letting you go." Beastboy said when we broke away.  
"I will never let you go Gar." I said giving him a hug.  
"Are yall done with the lovey dovey stuff because me and rae have alot to talk about." Cyborg said, and he sounded mad.  
"Unless Gar gets to be there, im not going." I snapped at cyborg.  
"Its between me and you rae. NOT green bean over here." Cyborg said in a more serious tone.  
"Buh-bye tin-man." i said walking away with gar.  
"GET OVER HERE NOW RAVEN. OR I CAN KICK YOUR GREEN BEAN OFF THE TEAM!" Cy yelled louder.  
"Where gar goes i go." I replied still walking away.  
"You know if we do get kicked, we still have to go back for our things." Gar said.  
"Robo-boy wont kick us off the team. im like his little sister. your more of an cute annoying little brother to him." I said.  
"His reaction would have been halirous if we caught it on video." Gar said with a little laugh.  
Oh, Crap! The camera is still on! I totally forgot about the camera!  
"Rae. You ok? you look upset." Gar said stopping.  
"Yeah lets just get back into the tower. it looks like its gonna rain." I said making a portal to the common room.  
When I go back to her room alone I got the camera and uploaded the video of the prank.  
The following day we were all sitting at in the kitchen when an intresting story popped up on the news. It was about us and a video I uploaded the previous night. And over night it go over 1 million views.  
"So Caroline, have you seen the video uploaded last night by none other then the Teen Titans raven?" The news reporter asked.  
"No I dont belive I have John." The female said looking at john.  
"Jerry play the video so we can see what happened." He said turning to the screen behind him.  
When it started the others just looked stright at me.I just looked back at them and smiled with a small blush.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU POST?!" cyborg yelled looking back at the screen.  
"Look it was a suggestion in the comments from a previous video. i just found my chance and went for it." I said.  
"Wow... Who knew that raven can be a prankster. I thought that was Beast boys job." the female news reporter said.  
"Not to mention how they said they loved eachother. My wife nearly teared up because she has been waiting so long for them to get together." The male said.  
"Great story. In other news..." the female moved on to a new story.  
By the the others looked at me i was slowly walking out the common room.  
"Get your butt over here rae. we need a serious talk about how irresponsible you have been the past few days." Cyborg said.  
"DUDE, would you take it easy. Shes just having fun. whats wrong with that." Beastboy said pushing cyborg a bit  
"You wanna go." Cyborg said pushing Garfield back hard.  
An hour later Gar and I were leaving the gym, after i helped gar litterally rip cyborg apart. Leaving star and robin to clean up.  
This was a begining of a whole new relationship.


End file.
